The Blue Mediterranean
by slapstick.genius
Summary: The Blue Mediterannean is the English language remake of Mexican telenovela Gitanas.
1. Meet Terebinth

Terebinth, Terry for short, is a beautiful mess of her own. Her parents were not there to raise her, due to the fact that they were not well fitted for the job.

As a young woman, she must find solace in her mentor and classmates in a really, terribly violent place. Aged about sixteen, Terry's skin is very olive and her clothing straight out of Musalsalats and stereotypical Western ideas about the Middle East. She is also bittersweet chocolate haired with moderate ringlets.

As she walks through the city, her clothing shines in the sun like mad. Her necklace screams out that 'I'm made out of pearls!'.


	2. A first look at Terebinth's Sisters

Mother Elaichi and father Kenaaf are not well fitted parents - the father rated the children so terribly that he murdered the mother as well, although due to societal ignorance, he never remained in prison anyway until he got bitten by a venomous desert cobra and died - so Terebinth and her sisters are raised by another Romani family in the Southeast Mediterranean. The Holub family were well caring, perhaps mesmerising to the single youngest child in her own eyes.

Elder sisters Pom and Suumaq are as different from each other as they are from Terry. The burgundy haired eldest sister pretty much wears a torn minidress covering up her bandeau, but not her big fluffy briefs. The golden blonde haired, green eyed middle sis however wears palazzo pants and a poet shirt. Both sometimes conflict with each other, perhaps due to the short birth interval between them. This is only made considerably better by the fact that they're single but not dateable due to their dirty hairdos and unhygienic bodies.

Terry was born far later - a sladdbarn - by the time the elder sisters reached their teens. She is definitely mars black haired with amber eyes.


	3. The Terror of Colourism

Terebinth, beautiful in her own way, decided to meet her urban boyfriend for the first time.

The awfully complex circumstances of a Romani person meeting such a non-Romani are obvious, due to the fact the Romani and fellow Indo-European speaking groups of varying skin and hair colours (Plus, their cultural behaviours are also variable as well.) are heavily discriminated by non-gypsies alike, with overwhelming majorities of Italians and Czechs more so than a large minority of the Dutch.

The hearty Hel is pretty much the forbidden love. He has to be arrested by nefarious and increasingly colourist cops (are they discriminating against skin colour? yes.) for such an innocent pastime, thereafter he is out of the Romani league.

'It's a terrible experience, even though I am not alone. Much of my society has already been bowdlerised into bad witches and wizards, as well as robbers.', she whimpers.


	4. Hel's Short, brief Biography

Before he got wrongfully arrested by the colourist police, Hel's Psychopathic Parents simply hated him for who he really is, because his plain skin seems too dark for skin lightening cream to handle, even though he's not a Romani (truth; the skin colour of some Romani is pale peach). The parents, named Armin and Ema Antich, are terrible because he's simply not the offspring they've expected. Because of this, they deny talking about his past and then abandoned him as a result, due to a suspicious family tradition began by Armin's ancestor and ancestress.

Thereafter, he's the one unwanted by everybody but the colourist cum mentalist police, who couldn't understand but decide to harass him simply for his skin colour and not anything else other than his rather blank face, an indication of moderate autism.

Living with autism isn't as much of a challenge, as living with his parents surely is. He's mildly traumatised for now, until he has to walk away from the police or any perceivably dangerous threat with his self guidance.


	5. Terebinth and Hel Meet again

Hel and Terebinth have no idea but to meet again, much to the apathy and disgust of the latter's sisters living in the slum, which seems fitting. Hel's parents have miscalculated his future far too much and thereafter decide to betray the tradition by letting him back in good health.

'Son, we've been fucked up since you're born! We can't hide you because your potential is so big, just as you are developing into a smart, sensitive man that we never knew would exist in our minds.', Mrs Antich groans. 'Son, we're simply frigged up. We are starting to learn more from your experiences, so you'll become a better man than I am.', Mr Antich weeps.

A day later, Hel meets Terebinth for the first time since wrongful arrest. 'Happy birthday Hel, you're about eighteen years old now.', Terry squeals in joy. 'AWWW Thanks!', her boyfriend salutes.


	6. The Marina

Delata enjoys a camping holiday with her fellow relatives, until a mortified brown bear came along and killed the human grandmother simply for harassing her cubs. The people are not AMUSED!

A week later, They enjoy the same holiday again, this time they avoided brown bear territory in favour of a marina. Hel has to prove the whole crew that he is a great sea captain.

For weeks, Hel has to learn how to ride on a ship. A ship is so difficult to handle because it's so heavy. The people are AMUSED once more.


	7. The Wrecking of A Party

Delata has a boyfriend named Erick, who is a snobbish but understanding young pal of Hel. 'Hi there, Hel! I'm celebrating my 14th birthday party today.', the snob chuckles. Sometimes the two bicker around while Delata is preparing for the celebration.

Hours later, the people are pretty happy about it until big birth sissies Pom and Suumaq come along. 'We're Here to party like MAD!', Pom snarls. 'I'm thirsty for a drink! Is it a lot of frigging cyder bottles?', Suumaq drools. They drink a lot of apple cider and belch out at each other.

The people are not AMUSED! There's something really strange behind such a naughty situation. They are not noticing that the awful Landlord, Christophe Pavlovich, who pretty much hates everyone in the slum, orchestrated it. Until then, it was though that the younger brother of Durriken, the inventive Uncle Alafair, had orchestrated it with his wife, Aunt Elophia.

Both are fairly controversial (most gypsies are poor and only a few are wealthy) gadgeteers.

'Oh dear! Are you sure they're misunderstood?', Delata mortifies. 'I think they are. Not all Romani are bad, but to them, much of European society could range from simply yucky to ultimate monsters depending on each culture.', Erick responds.


	8. Christophe's Biography

Christophe Aldric Pavlovich is the fraternal twin brother of the greedy Alexis Drusilla Pavlovich. Born in Makhachkala, Dagestan in what is now Russia on 1848, the parents abandoned him and his sister at a fairly young age because their relationships with them are rather estranged and restrained to the point of neglect. His birth father, Borislav Pavlovich, was a peasant. His mother, Hephzibah Hodadetova, was a Mountain Jew yarner.

Refugeeing to France in the midst of his birth country's ethnic tensions, He succeeded in earning money by landlording for over a decade. To him, becoming a French citizen is honest but inefficient - since he has already become rather fluent in French as time goes by.


	9. A Vampire dissects Christophe's mind

'FUUHHH!', Christophe yells out, throwing out a lot of trash into the slum. The people aren't much amused, they feel awful and aghast.

A day later, A few of the people are cleaning up the mess, because of what Christophe did. As always, many of them are not allowed and sometimes persecuted by non-Romani society.

Meanwhile, a solitary vampire wrecks havoc in Christophe's house. His name; Peire. Speaking like a cross between Goku and Homer Simpson, the vampire tells Christophe that he is going to kill him simply for doing such a mess. Since the vampire reveals the bare naked truth, Christophe is one of the weirdest psychopaths ever born.

After an hour of dissecting the villain's body and studying his brain (many psychopaths have somehow different brains from most fellow humans. Their brains are also diverse), the only solution to blurry stereotypes of psychopaths (of all kinds, not just the corporate, everyday and criminal ones) - as the vampire finds out - is to study them in epic detail for future generations.


	10. A Big Feast

To the awkward excitement of the slum dwellers, Peire the vampire comes to the slum. He introduces himself to the crowd, showing the bones of Christophe with treacherous ease.

'The bones need to be composted with the seed of a tree growing on top of it, saving the environment from the costly and cumbersome embalming process.', he said in a sober voice. The people laughed out loud. Finally, the big sisters Pom and Suumaq are showing respect to Terebinth, saying that they have somehow mistreated her every time they previously meet.

AND NOW THE BIGGER CELEBRATION BEGINS!

The People are drinking apple cider and chuckling all over the park. They dance and sing with ease. Terebinth has never been a lot happier than before in her life. The rest of the gang have made a feast at last.


	11. The End

After the epic feast, it's time for Pom and Suumaq to say goodbye. They are leaving at the last minute. The people are pleased that they are finally meeting men good enough to date. They are utterly redeemed at last.

'I'll miss you guys! Have a good holiday to you too.', Erick weeps. The rest of the gang walk away to their own homes. This is the end.


End file.
